


Dive Right Into You

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, G!P, Girl!Peen, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Quinn asks Rachel to accompany her at her physical therapy appointment since things have become awkward between her and Joe. While Rachel assists her with her physical therapy she discovers a secret about her when it hits her thigh.Or simply instead of Joe helping Quinn it’s Rachel.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 5
Kudos: 260





	Dive Right Into You

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have ever wrote g!p. I thought it’d be good to take a step out of what I usually write so I seized the day. 
> 
> This is based on a prompt from the Faberry discord channel.

Quinn hated having to roll down the hallway in her wheelchair. She got a taste of what it’s like to be in a wheelchair sophomore year when Mr. Schue made the kids spend their days in wheelchairs to teach them a lesson about the condition that Artie was in. Quinn never would have guessed that it’d become a part of her life. Granted Quinn turned out to be more lucky than what Artie was. With physical therapy she was going to be able to walk again because her spinal cord wasn’t impacted like what happened to him. 

Using a wheelchair for a few hours out of a day because it’s an assignment is way different than actually having to be in one. With the assignment you can stretch your legs out and stand up then come back to it later. When you have to be in one there’s no break until you’re in the comfort of your own home for the most part. 

She was definitely never going to text and drive again. 

“Hey Quinn,” Rachel said with a smile as she leans up against the lockers right next to Quinn’s. 

Well that’s one way for her day to brighten. 

Seeing Rachel Berry’s smile made her feel like she could stand up and run a thousand miles. 

“Hey Rachel.” Quinn reaches into her locker to grab her history textbook, but has trouble reaching for it. She could feel that all of her books were about to fall out of her locker. 

“Here let me.” Quinn backed her wheelchair up a little to allow Rachel room to pull whatever Quinn needed out of her locker for her. “What do you need?” 

“The AP History textbook, yellow binder, and one of my lead pencils out of my pencil case.” Quinn watched as she grabbed all of the things for her. Rachel handed them to her and Quinn graciously took them, setting the book and binder on her lip, then clipping her pencil to her binder so it wouldn’t roll off her lap when she would wheel onto her next class. “Thank you.” 

“No problem. That’s everything right?” Quinn nodded and Rachel shut her locker for her. “So how are you doing?” 

“I’m doing good. Still getting adapted to everything as what is seen by my failed attempts of getting books out of my locker.” Rachel’s smile faded as she listened thoughtfully to what her friend was saying. 

“Can I take you to your next class?” 

“You don’t have to.” 

“I want to.” Quinn could feel her heart swell because the only other person who actually wants to help her is Joe and things have recently become awkward there. Also not to mention that she has had a thing for Rachel for a longtime. 

She definitely doesn’t deserve Rachel’s kindness after the way she has treated her throughout high school. But the two of them have made amends and became friends this school year, so it’s time to let that go. If Rachel is able forgive her then maybe it’s time she forgives herself. Quinn said it best during Michael week. “You can’t change your past, but you can let go and start your future.” She said it after singing her song when she received her early acceptance letter from Yale. If Yale, an Ivy League college, was willing to take her even with the dumb mistakes of her past then maybe she was redeemable. Time to take her own advice. 

“Then yes you can take me to class.” Rachel beamed as she moved behind her grabbing a hold of the hand grips, and beginning to push Quinn down the hallway. 

“So how’s physical therapy going?” 

Quinn let out a sigh, “I haven’t gone since Joe walked out after things became awkward.” 

“Do you like him?” Rachel asked. Can’t blame a girl for being interested in knowing the details behind a possible suitor for her friend. 

“Of course. But it’s more as a friend than anything romantic.” 

“Why’s that?” 

“I have a thing for somebody else,” Quinn stated, hoping that the subject would drop. The last thing she needed is to go blabbing to her friend that she’s basically in love with her and that those feelings existed even while throwing and ordering slushies to be thrown at the brunette. 

Damn young Quinn was a bitch. 

“Who?” 

Quinn remained silent as Rachel turned the corner. Maybe she could think of somebody to tell her before they finish the turn. She’s unsuccessful though. “Just someone who doesn’t feel the same way.” 

Rachel’s hand moves to her shoulder briefly, causing Quinn’s breath to hitch. The effect that Rachel has on her is completely unbelievable. “I’m sorry about that.” Rachel begins to massage her shoulder softly. Anybody who walked past them would be able to see the rosy color that Quinn’s cheeks turned to, and honestly at that moment Quinn couldn’t care less who saw it. 

The two of them arrived outside of the history classroom and Rachel moved in front of her. They still had some time before Quinn had to be in the classroom. “Well I hope that everything between you and Joe gets handled so things are no longer awkward. You two sang a great duet in glee.” 

_ Stop blushing Quinn!  _

“Thanks,” Quinn responded with a grin. 

“Well, I better get back to my locker now, so that I’m not late to my next class. I’ll see you later, yeah?” 

“Yeah see you later.” Rachel brushes past hedd red, making her way back to the hallway they just came from. All of a sudden Quinn has the urge to ask her something. She desperately wants to spend more time with her, since she hasn’t been able to since the car accident. “Rachel wait.” 

“Yeah?” She heard the gentle voice sound from behind her. Judging by how loud it was, she definitely hasn’t walked much distance. 

Quinn spins her wheelchair around so that she’s facing the girl who she found to look so cute in the navy blue dress she was wearing. Earlier that day Rachel showed her how excited she was that the dress had pockets in it. Not small pockets either. They are pockets big enough to fit the girls hands which she has stuffed them in now. Quinn couldn’t help but smile at how adorable she found Rachel to be. 

She looked up at Rachel. Funny how Quinn never thought she’d look up at Rachel, after all she is a good three to four inches taller than the girl. Her hazel eyes met beautiful chocolate ones making her smile even more. “Would you like to come with me to my physical therapy appointment tonight?” 

“You want me to do that?” 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to. It’s just things are very awkward with Joe and I feel more comfortable having a friend there.” 

Rachel nodded in understanding. “Then yes I’ll go with you.” 

“Joe usually helps me perform some of the stretches but you don’t have to do that.” 

“Quinn, I want to help you in any way I can. Would you feel more comfortable if I were to help you?” 

She’d probably get lost in her just because of how enamored Quinn is with Rachel. Maybe this wasn’t the best idea. No no, Quinn wants to spend time with Rachel. 

“Yes.”

“Okay.” Rachel beams in happiness, but it fades after a couple seconds. “What if I hurt you though?” 

That is an understandable concern. “I know my limits. I’ll tell you when it really starts to hurt.” Her friend nods. “Also the physical therapist will be there helping other patients with their therapy, so if anything happens he’ll be there. He’s going to coach you a little like he did with Joe then he’ll move on.” Quinn could see the concern for the most part disappear from Rachel and for that she is relieved. 

“Okay.” 

“Well I’ll see you later.” 

Quinn turns her wheelchair around and enters the classroom so she can attend her history class that would start any minute while Rachel goes onto her next class. 

* * *

Quinn was right. There’s nothing really for Rachel to worry about. She watched the physical therapist assist Rachel in the first set of stretches. When he asked if she was good to continue on her own, Quinn could tell that there was still some nervousness in the girl but for the most part it subsided. 

They’re on their last cycle of the stretches of the session as Rachel takes hold of Quinn’s right leg beginning to lift it up towards Quinn’s body. She makes sure to raise it slowly as the physical therapist showed her the first time. She places Quinn’s foot near her shoulder raising it more and more. One of Rachel’s hands has grabbed a hold of the bottom part of Quinn’s calf and the other is placed on Quinn’s thigh. 

“Is that too much?” She asked. 

“No you’re good. Keep going.” Rachel begins to push it back so it’s closer to Quinn’s chest gently. The blonde could feel slight pain in her leg now, but not to the point of it hurting awfully. It was just enough to provide some discomfort, so she placed her hands on the side of her thigh to help ease it. Rachel stops the movement of her leg, and keeps it there. 

That’s when Quinn feels it. 

_ What is that? _ It reminded her of a pack of Mentos. Maybe Rachel just wanted some fresh breath. It did smell minty so maybe she did actually have a pack of mentos in the pocket of her dress. Except this object felt thicker and longer. 

Quinn’s heart sped up as an idea popped into her head. If it is what she thinks it is, she definitely doesn’t mind. It’s not the first time this has happened to her. 

“What’s that?” She asked Rachel, looking down at where Rachel’s hips were pressed up against her thigh. 

As soon as she said it a look of fear appeared on Rachel’s face and it flushed crimson in color from embarrassment. She can tell what Rachel’s thoughts were the way her face scrunched up and began to move away, gently placing her leg down back on the table Quinn was lying on.

“Hey it’s okay,” Quinn said and Rachel directed her gaze over at her with a questioning look. “Judging by the look on your face it’s definitely not a pack of Mentos,” Quinn whispers to her as some of Rachel’s embarrassment begins to fade away. 

She sat down next to where Quinn’s legs lie on the table, attempting to avoid eye contact with the blonde. “I’m sorry, Quinn.” 

“Don’t apologize. You have nothing to be sorry for.” She shakes her head, hoping that it’ll add more emphasis to her point. “It’s not the first time that has happened trust me.” 

“Yeah but I guarantee the other ones weren’t attached to a girl,” Rachel responded, as the feelings of insecurity travel through her. 

Quinn nodded, providing a comforting smile. “You’re right it wasn’t, but that doesn’t matter. Was it a little shock? Definitely because I didn’t know. And honestly how would I?” Rachel let out a sigh. “But that doesn’t matter because it’s okay, Rachel.” 

“I’m a freak,” Rachel mumbled. Quinn shook her head as soon as she heard the words leave Rachel’s mouth. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. The blonde found her to be stunning the exact way that she is. 

“No you’re not.” She held her hand out for her to take, but Rachel didn't take it. She just stared at it. “Take my hand,” Quinn said softly. Her heart fluttered when Rachel did exactly that. Their fingers interlocked between one another’s. “You’re beautiful Rachel,” she said sincerely. You had to be blind if you didn’t think Rachel was beautiful.

“No I’m not.” 

“Yes you are.” Rachel finally met her eye. “Not to quote Bruno Mars, but you’re amazing just the way you are.” 

A small chuckle falls from Rachel as she turns away. “I honestly kind of expected you to revert back to the Quinn you were when you were on the Cheerios in freshman and sophomore year if you found out about it.” 

Quinn could understand that. She did definitely throw insults at Rachel related to this sort of topic. Denial is stupid. She has found herself denying less things as of late because of how much she has come truly hating denial. She was the denial queen. Hello she literally convinced Finn Hudson that he got her pregnant in a hot tub while both of them still had their swimsuits on. 

“Never.” The brunette looked down at the floor. “Look at me.” She obliged and was met with sad but loving hazel eyes. “I’m sorry for everything I ever said to you.” Her voice and her words were 100 percent truthful. Rachel could tell because this was the way she talked to her now. Even though they made good on everything this is truly the first time she ever heard Quinn say the two most important words when it came to an apology. 

“I’m not just saying that because I know now. I’m saying it because you deserve a true heartfelt apology. I know that we have made amends but you need to hear the actual words come from me. There’s no excuse for what I said or did to you. I don’t deserve to be forgiven or have your friendship. My actions were wrong and in no way, shape, or form are they okay.” 

Rachel remained silent. 

“You are a wonderful person, Rachel. You’re a good friend. Yeah sometimes you can be annoying with all of the solos you demand in glee club.” Rachel chuckled at the mention of solos as Quinn continued. “But you’re an amazing person. You’re smart, caring, occasionally funny, kind, dedicated, and loyal. Just because your anatomy is a little different doesn’t mean that you’re a freak.” 

“Thank you Quinn.” 

“You don’t need to thank me. I’m speaking the truth,” Quinn paused as she thought about what to say next. “You’re incredibly beautiful.” 

Rachel’s heart melted. Especially with her last statement. She was just glad that her hard-on for the most part has gone away because she definitely didn’t want everybody in the room with them to know about her having a penis. There are a select few people who know about her having a penis and that was her, her dads, Shelby, and now Quinn. Most of the time she wasn’t insecure about it, but there were times where she was. She was only insecure about it when Quinn felt it press up against her thigh because she didn’t know what Quinn’s reaction would be. With Quinn’s words the feeling has subsided. 

“So um uh are you uh like... into me?” Quinn asked and winced as she uttered the words. Quinn knew that the way her nervousness got to her it probably made her sound uncomfortable if Rachel was in fact into her. Which was for certain the case. It’s what she has wanted for like forever. It just didn’t come out the way she wanted it to. “I didn’t mean for that to sound like it did. It probably made it seem like I was uncomfortable if you were. Which I’m not. Definitely not. I was just wondering if you have feelings for me.” 

Rachel nodded and Quinn let out a sigh in relief. She was happy that Rachel returned her feelings. 

Why was she so scared to admit them again? 

Quinn smiled and looked down at where both their hands were still intertwined. “I have feelings for you too.” She bit her bottom lip as her gaze moved back up to meet Rachel’s. Rachel was shocked by Quinn’s words. “That’s why the initial question sounded so uncomfortable because I’m so nervous. Nervous that I read into this wrong and you didn’t feel the same.” 

“You really feel that way for me?” Rachel asked quietly. 

Quinn nodded her head. “For a long time.” Rachel could feel the blush appear on her cheeks. “Help me up,” Quinn told her, holding her other hand out for her to take. Rachel took both of Quinn’s hands in hers and helped her sit up. 

“And my…” Rachel looks down at where her penis is located between her legs then back up at Quinn, “penis doesn’t change that?” She whispered. 

Quinn shook her head. “Not at all.” She gave her a heartwarming smile. 

That’s all Rachel needed to hear before gently pressing her lips against Quinn’s. This was probably the happiest either girl has ever been. When Rachel pulled away Quinn let out a happy sigh. 

“My mom won’t be home tonight. She’s in Columbus visiting my sister. Would you want to stay with me? At least for a few hours?” Quinn asked with a hopeful hint in her voice. 

Rachel knew what the blonde was asking and nodded. 

“We don’t have to do anything, if you’re not ready,” Quinn stated. 

“No, I'm ready and I want to.” 

“But?” Quinn asked because she knew there was a but by the sentence itself. 

“With your condition… I just don’t want to hurt you.” 

Quinn grinned at Rachel and pressed her lips against hers once more. Rachel let out a small sigh as she did. “I’m allowed to have sex,” Quinn informed her. “Just nothing that is very physical like either one of the cowgirls,” she jokes which earns her an eye roll from Rachel as the both of them laugh. 

* * *

Once they made it to Quinn’s house, Quinn showed them to the bedroom that was not her usual one, but the one that was set up after her accident. Quinn moved her chair as close to the bed as she could and Rachel stood in front of her. 

Their eyes locked with one another before Rachel helped Quinn onto the bed, immediately positioning herself on top of Quinn. Their lips met each other, connecting in a sweet gentle kiss. 

Neither girl was expecting this to happen, especially not today when they talked about Rachel’s dress having deep pockets or when Quinn asked her to attend her therapy session. Even though both of them have felt something for the other, they just sort of figured that both of them would go to their separate colleges without ever saying a word. They figured it may be easier that way. It would hurt. There’s absolutely no doubt about that. Quinn for the most part ran away from things that were complicated. Meanwhile Rachel was scared of Quinn’s reaction of a girl liking her. Then she was scared that if Quinn found out about her having a penis if things would revert to how they were in the past before knowledge of Quinn being pregnant was discovered. 

Right now, in this moment, neither one cared about what others would think of them. They only cared about each other’s presence and making this a memorable moment for the other person. 

It didn’t take long for their kiss to become more aggressive. It started when Quinn’s tongue brushed over Rachel’s bottom lip, begging for entrance. Once Rachel allowed it, their tongues met causing a small gasp to release from Quinn. It felt almost as if several currents of electricity went through her body because of the nerve endings on her tongue. She could tell that a small cocky smirk grew on Rachel’s face when she let it out.

Rachel severed their lips from each other, placing small kisses against Quinn’s cheekbone until she sucked the blonde’s earlobe between her lips. Quinn moaned at the feeling as Rachel’s tongue swirled around it. She could feel a rush of fluid between her legs, soaking the pair of panties she had on. Quinn has never felt more turned on in her entire life. 

Quinn palmed at the top of Rachel’s dress practically begging her to take it off. She’s never wanted to see someone more than now. Once Rachel detached from her earlobe, she sat up on her knees, reached behind her and dragged the zipper down until it reached the end. She pulled her arms out of her sleeves as the material fell down her torso. Rachel maneuvered enough to slide it off the rest of her body and threw it onto the floor of the room. She was now presented in front of Quinn in just her bra and boxer briefs. 

Rachel is so beautifully tan. Her skin was still perfectly sun kissed even after the long frigid winter that was experienced in Lima that year. Quinn, who was in complete awe, moved her hands to Rachel’s breasts cupping them over the cups of her bra. The pads of her thumbs swirled over the slight hardened bud that was beginning to poke through material. 

“You want this off too?” Rachel asked her. Quinn’s response consisted with one nod, so Rachel moved her hands behind her back and undid the clasp. After sliding the straps down her arms her breasts were released while Quinn’s breath hitched at the beautiful sight in front of her. “I think this needs to become a little more equal,” Rachel told her with a smirk before helping Quinn out of the t-shirt and bra she was wearing. “Much better.” 

Rachel kisses her lips once more before journeying down to Quinn’s neck, placing sensual kisses along the way before nibbling onto the pale skin on Quinn’s collarbone. When she pulled away a red mark was left there before descending down to where Quinn’s perfectly sized breasts lie. Even though they are small they are perfect in Rachel’s eyes. 

Quinn felt Rachel’s tongue brush against her pale nipple the first time causing her to let out another gasp and moan. As Rachel did this, Quinn reached a hand between them. Her arm was just long enough to feel for Rachel’s hardened cock that could be felt through the fabric of her boxer briefs. With her hand she began to massage it which caused a collection of moans to be heard and felt against her sensitive nipple. 

“Fuck,” Rachel breathed out pulling away from Quinn’s chest as her eyes rolled back. Another rush of wetness was released from Quinn soaking her panties even more. She could see a darkened spot on Rachel’s underwear from the pre-cum that leaked from her cock. 

“I never knew I had this effect on you,” Quinn stated as she continued to rub her hand against it. 

“I wonder what the effect is that I have on you,” the brunette responded as she focused enough to hook her fingers into the leggings that Quinn was wearing. Easing them down Quinn’s legs carefully, so she wouldn’t hurt her. 

Quinn loved how caring Rachel was being with her. Although she wished that they would be able to do more than what they are and will be able to do, and wanted to be able to provide more pleasure for the girl that she has had feelings for for years, she admired Rachel for how soft and patient she was being. Once the leggings were out of Rachel’s way, she spread Quinn’s legs apart slowly as her gaze landed on the darkened patch on Quinn’s underwear. 

The brunette smiled, looking up at Quinn whose head was propped on the pillow as she watched her every move. “Looks like I have relatively the same effect on you.” Rachel moved away once more to remove Quinn’s panties and she immediately removed her boxer briefs from being on her own body. Her cock sprung up once the material was no longer in its way. 

Quinn’s eyes landed on Rachel’s cock. It was fully erect, all seven or eight inches of it just based on an estimate. She wasn’t about to go get a ruler to measure it. One because that would be weird and two because she physically couldn’t. She bit her lip as she watched drops of pre-cum slowly ooze out of it. Rachel must’ve been extremely turned on just by the sight of Quinn’s naked body because the blonde has hardly even touched it. 

Rachel went in between Quinn’s thighs. She admired the slickness of Quinn’s slit and her glistening hole. “Is this okay?” Rachel questioned her. 

Quinn nodded in response. She desperately wanted and needed to feel some part of Rachel there. After giving the confirmation, Rachel ran her tongue between her folds licking up whatever amount of wetness that had gathered there just for more to be released. 

It was an experience that Quinn never had before. Nobody has ever gone down on her. Finn tried to after prom the year previous, but she wouldn’t let him because he was trying to make a compromise with her. He wanted to have sex, but she didn’t want to so he suggested that they both just performed oral on one another. She of course wasn’t going for it because, although not with all cases, but on most, it would lead to having penetrative sex. Also knowing Finn he probably would have her perform it first and then not return it. Or if he did return it, it wouldn’t be good most likely. 

But the way Rachel’s tongue moved between her folds before moving on up to her clit made it feel like her nerve endings had grown more sensitive. It didn’t take her long for her to see stars behind her eyelids as the first orgasm she had ever experienced ran through her. As she came down Rachel began to thrust her fingers into her channel to help her ride it out. “Ah fuck,” were the words that fell from her lips repeatedly until Rachel made her way back up her body. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Rachel asked her with a gentle tone as Quinn tried to catch her breath. The brunette pressed her lips against Quinn’s causing her to be able to taste herself. 

Rachel really wanted to have sex with Quinn, but only if she was completely sure. The knowledge of what happened the last time Quinn had sex was completely understandable for why Quinn would want to remain abstinent along with insecurities because she’s currently in a wheelchair. 

“Because again we don’t have to,” Rachel mumbled as she disconnected their kiss. 

“I want to,” Quinn said with a smile, still breathing heavily from the orgasm she had experienced. “Are you able to get anybody pregnant?”

Rachel completely forgot about that. She straight up forgot about protection. Well technically she didn’t forget because this definitely wasn’t planned. “Yes,” she answered honestly. “I don’t have a condom with me though. You wouldn’t happen to have any would you?” 

She wasn’t really expecting Quinn to have them, after all she for the most part has been celibate. Imagine the surprise when Quinn answered her question, “Second drawer in the night stand.” 

“Okay. Are you sure about that?” 

Quinn smiled when she saw Rachel in surprise. “After Beth my mom made sure to purchase me a box. Although she wasn’t too keen on it, she definitely didn’t want a second round of babygate if anything were to happen,” she explained. 

Rachel moved off of her, reached over, pulling the drawer open to see a box of unopened Magnum condoms. After opening it, she pulled one out then threw the box on top of the nightstand and closed the drawer. 

Her hands fumbled from nervousness as she tore into the foil packet. Quinn instantly noticed because Rachel Berry hardly ever got nervous. When she did it wasn’t obvious. 

“Are you nervous?” Quinn questioned her.

“It’s my first time,” Rachel answered honestly, as she stared at the condom that was now in her hands since she removed it from the wrapper. 

“You’ve never?” She shook her head. “It’s okay to be nervous, Rachel. There's nothing wrong with that. You don’t feel pressured into doing this, right?” 

“No. I really want this.” Quinn nodded as Rachel unravelled the condom onto her shaft before positioning herself back on top of the blonde. Her cock was now placed at Quinn’s opening. She gave Quinn another look that was asking if she was sure about it and Quinn nodded. Rachel carefully began to push her cock into the blonde. The warmth and tightness of Quinn was almost enough for her to hit her peak. 

But she’s not Finn Hudson. No need for a mailman. 

Quinn stared up at the girl in pure amazement and love. The amazement hit her because she was still surprised that this was happening as the feeling of joy washed over her. The way Rachel was focused on being careful with her and just being inside of her in general made it feel even better and more pleasurable. 

When Rachel was buried to the hilt inside of her, Quinn nodded at her so she would continue. Rachel took the cue and began to move out slightly before thrusting her hips repeatedly to create a steady rhythm that was medium pacing but gentle. 

“Fuck,” Rachel grunted as her cock brushed against the walls located inside of Quinn. “Everything’s okay right?” 

It felt good to have such a caring partner. To be fair the only other person who has ever been where Rachel was someone who clearly was only in it for his own gain. “You can speed up and thrust harder.” 

Rachel obliges as the movement quickens causing harder thrusts into her. Quinn’s breath hitched right before a series of moans began to escape. 

Quinn’s walls began to tighten around Rachel’s cock as the rhythm of her thrusts were moving to the rate she wanted in this situation. The head of Rachel’s cock hitting the back wall each time it was thrusted into her had Quinn biting at her lip, placing both of her hands on Rachel’s back. 

The next thrust Rachel made she shifted a little which ended up changing the angle slightly. Apparently it was the perfect change because that was when Quinn felt her hit the most sensitive spot inside of her. Her nails scraped against the skin on Rachel’s shoulder blades as so much pleasure coursed through her. It was almost enough to make her toes curl which they would’ve if she wasn’t injured. 

“Oh fuck,” she gasped out. “Right there. Right there!” Rachel continued her movement, listening to Quinn’s breath hitch and a small gasp with each thrust of her hips. Quinn’s channel tightened around her even more than what it already was. It caused so much pleasure to run through her body. Capturing Quinn’s lips in hers before placing her head in the space by Quinn’s neck. 

“Shit!” Rachel whispers into Quinn’s ear as the noises that Quinn made continued. 

“Fuck I’m going to–” Quinn started to say right before Rachel hit her g-spot again, sending her to her climax once again. It caused her walls to clamp around Rachel even tighter causing the thrusts that Rachel was making to become sloppy as her own orgasm hit her. She could feel her balls tighten as she came, shooting several ropes of her hot cum into the condom. As her cock emptied she let out a satisfied groan. Her face still buried into the pillow that Quinn’s head was also resting on slowly bringing herself to composure. 

Quinn smiled as she let out of sigh from the bliss she had experienced. Rachel’s breathing was becoming more steady when she pulled herself away from the pillow and removed her cock that was gradually becoming softer from her. Once removed she pulled the condom off, tied it, then placed it into the trash can that was next to the bed. 

Rachel felt sheer ecstasy when she saw the look on Quinn’s face. A sheen of sweat covered both of their bodies. When Holly Holiday said that sex was just like hugging only wetter she truly wasn’t kidding. 

“That was amazing,” Quinn told her. “Was it good for you?” Rachel beamed before pressing her lips against Quinn’s once again before rolling over so she was lying on the bed next to her. 

Quinn turned her head so she could look at Rachel’s face. For once it seemed like the brunette was truly speechless. 

“If I’m not mistaken I think I may have rendered you speechless,” Quinn jokes as Rachel turned on her side to face her. Her head was propped up on her hand as she looked into Quinn’s gorgeous hazel orbs. 

Rachel rolled her eyes as she laughed at her. “Don’t flatter yourself too much.” A feeling of concern washed over her. She felt the urge to check on the blonde. “You’re okay right?” 

Quinn smiled when she heard the variation being asked again. “Yes I’m okay. Are you?” 

“I’m great,” Rachel replied cheerfully. “Just kind of spent.” 

“If I wasn’t so exhausted I’d get you going so we could go for another round.” 

Rachel smirked. “If we fall asleep now I’m sure we’ll wake up halfway through the night or early morning. I’m sure we’ll have time for maybe two rounds then without overexerting ourselves from exhaustion.” 

“I like the way you think.” 

Rachel managed to pull the blankets down so they could lay underneath them after moving Quinn a few times. Once they were both comfortable under the covers, Rachel scooted closer to Quinn before draping an arm around her abdomen as she cuddled up to her side. She brushed her foot over Quinn’s legs. 

“Can you feel that?” She asked. 

“Yeah. It’s not exactly the feeling I would have if the accident didn’t happen, but I can feel it enough to get some sensation from the touch.” 

Rachel closed her eyes as she felt the rippled muscles that made up Quinn’s abs underneath her hand. Is it possible for someone to die from the amount of happiness they’re experiencing? If it is then Rachel was definitely about to have her last breaths. Nobody, well except for Quinn, could be more happy than what she was in that moment. Both of them have wanted this to happen for a longtime. Even when Quinn was laughing at Rachel because she was getting slushied she wanted for this to happen. It was different than what Quinn expected it to be. In her original vision she had the ability to walk. Rachel also had a vagina instead of a penis. But Quinn wouldn’t trade this experience for the world. She wanted Rachel the exact way that she is. 

Of course if Rachel ever wanted to change things when they were older she could and Quinn would love her all the same. At the end of the day she just wanted Rachel to feel loved and wanted by her. 

“Be with me,” Quinn whispered. 

Rachel’s eyes fluttered open when she heard Quinn say it. She gazed up at her. “I’m with you.” 

“As my girlfriend?” The blonde asked softly. 

“Is that what you want?” 

Quinn nodded with a smile. “Yes that’s what I want.” 

“Me too.” Rachel joins their lips one last time before both of them relax enough to fall into a deep slumber. 


End file.
